User blog:Neverhood266/The Slyck's story
(Voiced by Jeff Bennett): With all the gangs and troublemakers running amok in the streets of Mudville, Dr. (Grandmaster) Kiln needed to find a way to stop these naysayers before things get out of hand so in an emergency meeting with his followers, he got an idea. Since many of the said gangs would gather round to beat the living clay out of each other for status or prizes in their fighting tournaments, Kiln's plan involved starting another one but this time the winner gets the title for Grandmaster of Mudville (Judgement Clay). The plan was that Kiln would create clones for each and every participant and use them to take out their respective inspirations and win the tournament for him so he could continue to rule without problems. Among the army of clones loyal to only the Doc and his henchmen were the clone team known as the Clayfighters2 lead by Bad Mr. Ice and his second-in-command The Slyck with the rest made up of the other clayfighter clones. Despite their best efforts in destroying their respective counterparts, the Clayfighters2 were unable to stop the clayfighters and their victory costed Kiln his rule over Mudville and forced him to make a run for it while leaving his minions behind. Before exilling himself to the remote island of Claymodo, Kiln out of anger destroyed all of the clones with the exception of the Clayfighters2 and instead sealed away in a chamber deep underneath his old hideout and put them under suspended animation. It wasn't until four years later when a voodoo priestess named Mama Raven (M. Raven's story) stumbled upon this hidden area while looking for things that could help her own problems regarding the future of her tribe in Claymodo. Only able to recover two of the cases, she opened them believing them to contain valueables and when she did, Ice and Slyck came out of them and Raven had to calm them down as they were in a state of rage and confusion. When they all managed to calm down, Ice and Slyck soon remembered how Kiln had locked the down here and left them to remain suspended which angered them both and it was Slyck who remembered and suggested to take down their traitorous creator. Before they could do anything though, all three of them were trapped and captured by President Sculptasaur (formerly Lawyer Sculptasaur) who was Kiln's old business partner before Kiln abandoned him (Sculptasaur's story). Sculptasaur decided to spare Ice, Slyck and Raven provided that they side with him and help with his plan to get his revenge on the Clayfighters and Dr. Kiln, though Ice remembering his humiliating defeat in the hands of Bad Mr. Frosty decided to accept the offer tthough Slyck didn't want to help Sculptasaur at first. It wasn't until when Sculptasaur promised to help find the other members of the Clayfighters2 and give them absolute freedom that Slyck decided to join as well. Their mission is to search and hunt down anyone affliated with either the Clayfighters or Dr. Kiln during and after the Clayland lockdown (Live Free Or Dry Hard) as well as any side missions along with Mama Raven. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts